When a satellite, for example, becomes disabled, it may rotate or spin in space as it is orbiting the earth. Under these conditions, it is useful to determine the attitude and spin rate of the satellite, to permit the possible actuation of control jets, for example, to stabilize the satellite, or to permit its recovery.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to determine the attitude and the spin rate of objects, such as satellites or the like which are at least partially disabled.